Hinata, Sahabat Baru Tenten
by Natalie Yamanaka
Summary: ini fanfic pertama gw, pendek ya ? maklum baru punya tapi chapter 2 bakal lebih panjang, satu lagi reviewnya ya....
1. Chapter 1

Hinata, Sahabat Baru Tenten

Hai namaku Tenten, aku hanya gadis biasa, tapi kata temanku aku ini tomboy banget, bodo ah. Ayahku bekerja sebagai direktur perusahaan besar, jadi aku jarang bertemu dengannya, sedangkan ibuku bekerja tidak bekerja alias ibu rumah tangga. Dulu ibuku bekerja sebagai seketaris ayahku, tapi beliau berhenti karana kelahiranku, beliau ingin merawatku saja. Aku juga punya sahabat namaya Ino, ciri-cirinya rambutnya pirang diikat satu dan poni di depankan. Anaknya baik banget, lumayan pintar, dan lumayan kaya. Aku juga punya musuh namanya Sakura, aku memanggilnya dengan nama Nek Lampir, apakah dia tau? Tentu saja. Sakura itu anaknya kecentilan ama kayak anggota gengnya. Nama gengnya adalah Barbie Cutie Princess, jijik gak sih? Ok aku akan kasih tau nama-nama yang masuk ke gengnya Sakura. Matsuri dan Karin, sifat mereka adalah tentunya centil dan licik, tapi kalau Matsuri ada satu sifat yang pengen buat aku tertawa, yaitu sifat LUGUNYA. Aku akan mengganti topic, muak aku topiknya Sakura and the geng, mending kita ganti topik ke sekolahku. Ehm… aku bersekolah di Konoha High School. Disana fasilitasnya enak banget, fasilitasnya yaitu Lapangan basket, Ruang musik, kolam renang, perpustakaan, dll (authornya buntu mau nulis apa aja fasilitasnya). Di ruang kelas papan tulisnya touch screen, pake AC, ada computer 3 untuk nge browser pelajaran, ugh pokoknya seru deh sekolah di sana.

"TENTEN CEPAT BANGUN MAU TIDUR AMPE KAPAN KAMU?" teriak ibuku dari bawah. "Ergh" aku mengerang dan menuju kamar mandi. Selesai mandi aku ke lantai bawah dan menuju ruang makan. Disana terdapat nasi goreng favoritku serta susu coklat hmm… karna tidak sabar aku langsung melahap sarapanku. "Nak jangan makan seperti ntar kamu tersedak lho!" nasihat ibuku. Aku tidak menghiraukan (anak bandel) dan tetap melahapnya. "Hah selesai, tidak tersedakkan bu?" kataku. "Terserah kamu lah" ibu hanya pasrah. "Oke deh bu, jangan marah ya aku ke sekolah dulu" ujarku seraya mencium tangan ibuku. Aku belari ke ruang tamu memasang kaos kaki dan sepatuku, lalu bergegas menuju garasi dan mengendarai sepedaku. _Sesampainya di sekolah…_ aku memarkirkan sepedaku dan menuju ke lokerku. Aku melihat ke jam ku, _hah untung masih jam 6.15, 15 menit lagi_ batinku. Aku membuka lokerku dan mengambil buku-buku yang di butuhkan, lalu menutup lokerku. Kulihat geng Sakura baru sampai di kelas. "Hai Tenten !" sapa Ino. "Hai !" sapaku lagi. "Eh aku punya berita bagus, ada anak baru lho di kelas kita namanya hyugaaa… apa ya? Oh ya, Hyuga Hinata !" kata Ino. "Apakah dia saudara Neji ?"tanyaku. "Kayaknya…" jawab Ino. **KRIIING…** bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Terlihat seorang pria memasuki kelas. "Anak-anak perhatian !" teriak guru Kakashi. "Hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru, Hinata silahkan masuk !" lanjut guru Kakashi. Seorang gadis jalan dengan malu-malu, rambutnya pendek seleher warna biru, yeah… lumayan cantik dibandingkan dengan Si Nek Lampir. "Hai teman-teman namaku Hyuuga Hinata kalian bias memanggilku dengan nama Hinata. Mohon bantuannya" katanya. "Hinata silahkan pilih tempat dudukmu" kata guru Kakashi. Hinata berjalan menuju kursi yang ada di belakangku. Aku membalikkan badanku dan tersenyum padanya, dia balik tersenyum padaku. "Baiklah anak-anak silahkan buka buku fisika halaman 96" ujar guru Kakashi. Pelajaran di mulai, guru Kakashi menerangkan pelajaran, sedangkan aku? Lihat sana-sini, tak sengaja aku melihat muka Sakura memble dalam hati aku ngomong _emble aja lo, bagus kalau lo cepet tua!!_ Hahaha sadis bener ya? Tapi gak apa-apa. **KRIIING** bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku dan Ino bergandengan menuju kantin. Aku menatap Hinta sesekali, kasihan dia sendirian. "Ino ayo kita ajak Hinata kasihan dia sendiri" ajakku. "Hmm baiklah" Ino menyetujui. Aku dan Ino menghampiri Hinata. "Hai kita ke kantin bareng yuk !" ajakku sambil menarik tangannya. "A… a…. aku ti dak apa-apa sendiri" "Ayo lah masa di hari pertama sekolah kamu tidak punya teman" "Eng… oke" katanya tersenyum, sepertinya dia senang, benarkan dia kesepian. Setelah mengantri kami menuju tempat duduk untuk makan. Saat kami berbincang-bincang tak sengaja Hinata terpeleset kulit pisang dan makanannya menghampiri baju… **SAKURA !!** "KYAAA BAJUKU, TIDAAAKKK !!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Sakura. Wajah Sakura marah seperti mau meledak dan dia menghampiri Hinata. "Dengar ya, walau kamu anak baru jangan harap kamu tidak bisa aku marahi" katanya. "KAU TELAH MENGOTORI BAJU KESAYANGANKU TAU GAK ???!!!" kata Sakura berapi-api. "M…a…a.. maaf k..an a..a..aku " kata Hinata terbata-bata. "Hanya minta maaf ? aku tidak terima !!" Sakura mendorong Hinata, sehingga Hinata terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan. "Nah sekarang kita impas" katanya. "Come on girls ! " katanya centil ampe aku mau muntah tau gak ? "Tunggu ! " ujarku. Sakura menoleh. "Hinatakan tidak sengaja ! ". "Tapi dia mengotori baju kesayanganku lihat ! " katanya sambil menunjukkan bajunya yang terkena makanan. "Sudahlah kau memang aneh " Tenten pergi dan diikuti Ino dan Hinata.

Hari ini Tenten dan Ino main ke rumah Hinata. Hinata mengajak kami untuk main di sana. Di sana mereka disuguhi es jeruk dan muffin. "Hinata rumahmu mewah sekali ya ? "kataku kagum. "Hahaha… biasa saja makasih ya tadi kau telah membantuku, ternyata dia orangnya nyebelin, semenjak aku pindah ke sini aku merasa kesepian, tapi sejak ada kalian aku senang, apakah kalian mau jadi sahabatku ? " tanyanya. "Tentu saja kami mau, eh kamu belum tau namaku kan aku Tenten dan yang di kucir satu itu Ino". Ujarku menjelaskan. "Kalian baik sekali ya… ini aku kasih spaghetti bolonesse buat kalian " katanya sambil tersenyum. Siang itu kami bersenang-senang. Ternayata dia anak yang baik tajir pula. _Sorenya…_ "Hinata kami pulang dulu ya… sampai bertemu besok" pamitku. "Baiklah" katanya tersenyum. Hari itu adalah hari terbaik yang pernah aku alami selama ini karena aku mendapat sahabat baru lagi….


	2. Chapter 2

Kemenangan Kami

Hari ini aku bangun dari tidurku, dengan malas, kutarik selimutku dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Hari ini hari senin, hari pertama masuk sekolah di minggu ini. Aku hanya bisa pasrah. Dipagi ini aku berangkat ke sekolah

dengan sepeda kesayanganku. Sesampainya aku memarkirkan sepedaku. Aku melirik ke sekelilingku, hmm.. tidak ada tanda-tanda Sakura, apa dia tidak masuk gara-gara kejadian kemarin ? ah sudahlah…. Aku segera

bergegas ke kelasku. Di sana terdapat teman-temanku, di sana juga tidak ada Sakura.

"Hai, cari siapa kau ?" sapa Ino.

"Apa nek lampir tidak datang ?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, tumben ya ?" jawab Ino. Aku terdiam, tidak biasa. Tiba-tiba terlihat wajah yang sangat familiar, HINATA ! aku mengampirinya, wajahnya penuh dengan remahan kue.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanyaku. Dia terdiam. Sakura datang dan tersenyum sinis.

"Kaget ?" katanya.

"Kau apakan dia ?" tanyaku. Dia hanya jalan menuju tempat duduknya. Aku rada geram sih… tapi biarkan saja, aku lagi tidak ingin berantem, aku hanya ingin tau semuanya kepada Hinata. Aku memualai

menanyakannya. Dia masih terdiam sambil membersihkan rambutnya. Aku menanyakan sekali lagi, tapi dia tetap terdiam, beberapa saat kemudian dia memulai berbicara, katanya mereka melempar Hinata dengan kue

saatdia keluar dari kamar mandi.

**KRIIING….**

Semua murid duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Guru Kakashi datang dan membagikan lembar surat pengumuman ke setiap murid, setelah semua dapat, pelajaran pun di mulai. Selama pelajaran semua murid

Membincangkannya lomba seni yang tercantum di surat tersebut. Karna rebut, guru Kakashi membentak semua murud dan seketika kelas kami diam kayak kuburan, tapi ada beberapa anak yang bisik-bisik. Aku

mencoret-coret buku catatan ku dan seketika aku mendapat ide untuk pensi tersebut, aku menulisnya dan mengopernya ke Ino dan Hinata. Mereka tersenyum dan mengajungkan jari mereka. Aku tersenyum balik dan

menundukkan kepalaku. _Ugh… lama sekali sih _

_pelajarannya _keluhku. Pelajaran pun berganti menjadi pelajaran bahasa inggris, yeah lumayan aku suka pelajaran ini. Bu Tsunade memulai mengajarkan bahasa inggris. Bu Tsunade ini termasuk guru yang baik lho…

walaupun kadang suka galak. Anak murid yang selalu menjadi sasaran bu Tsunade adalah Shikamaru, anak ini terkenal malas, selain itu dia juga tidak pintar dalam palajaran bahasa inggris. Bu Tsunade juga suka bercanda,

jadi kalau pelajarannya pasti semua murid suka tertawa.

**KRIIING….**

Semua murid membereskan buku-bukunya dan menuju loker masing-masing. Aku, Hinata, dan Ino jalan bersama loker lalu kantin. Di sana kami terus membincangkan tentang pensi tampa henti.

"Hei aku setuju tentang idemu, tapi kita nyanyi lagu apa ?" tanya Hinata.

"Gimana kalau one and the same ?" usulku.

"Lagunya demi dan selena kan, aku suka lagu itu" kata Ino.

"Ok lagu sudah tapi siapa yang jadi pianis, gitaris, vokalis, dan drummer ?" tanyaku.

"Aku bisa main piano, aku tau kalau Ino bisa main drum dari anak kelas kita, terus aku juga tau kamu bisa nyanyi dan main gitar" ujar Hinata

"SETUJU !!!" aku dan Ino menyetujui.

"Hei sepertinya kita punya rival baru nih ?" sindir Sakura

"Siapa ?" Tanya Matsuri. Karin menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah kami.

"Masa gak tau, capdeh" kata Sakura sambil menyirup es tehnya. "I Know, I Know !" seru Matsuri sambil menunjuk kearah kami. Kami tau bahwa apa yang dia maksud itu kami, tapi kami diam aja, males berantem, ntar

Diliatin banyak orang, terus rebut, terus juga ujung-ujungnya dipanggil orangtuanya. Aku pernah seperti itu waktu aku awal-awal masuk SMP ini.

"Hmm… Sakura gimana kalau kita tantang aja dia, yang kalah harus sujud syukur kepada yang menag" usul Karin, si dalang dari semua masalah. APA ?! mereka mau ngajak taruhan nih, ayo gw ladenin.

"Boleh saja sih ," Sakura menyetujui. "Gimana kalau lebih seru lagi yang kalah harus jadi pelayan yang menang, gimana Tenten, kau terima ?" lanjutnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Aku terima !" kataku tanpa pikir panjang. Tampaknya Ino dan Hinata kaget dan segera menghampiriku dengan wajah K-A-U-S-E-R-I-U-S ? yeah aku serius, banget, aku senang bisa menjadikan mereka pelayanku. Sakura

Hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan berkata "Ingat baik-baik ya, kalau kau kalah….". "Aku akan menjadi pelayanmu, itu tidak mungkin terjadi" kataku lalu balik menuju kelas. Ino dan Hinata masih benar, benar tak

percaya. Sebenarnya aku juga tak terlalu yakin bisa menang, kalau aku kalah kan aku akan jadi….. udah tak usah di pikirkan lagi, aku pasti menang jika berusaha, AKU PASTI MENANG batinku mantap. Hari ini aku

mengajak Hinata dan Ino untuk latihan di rumahku, mereka ikut saja, mereka sudah pasrah.

"Ok, kita mulai latihannya, MULAI !" perintahku. "Ayay kapten !" seru mereka berdua. Ino memukul drum, Hinata memencet tuts piano, sedangkan aku mulai menyanyi. _Esoknya…_ kami pun latihan lagi. Di sekolah juga.

Kami meminjam ruangan latihan band Neji, untung diperbolehkan. Mereka ikut-ikutan mendengarkan nyanyian kami, kata Neji lagu kami bagus, yang lain juga bilang begitu, hmmm…. Rasanya senang dipuji begitu. Hari

Demi hari kami lewati dan sampai juga kami di hari "H" yaitu lomba seni. Dari tadi pagi kami sudah deg-degan, ini penentuan apakah yang jadi pelayan aku, atau Nek Lampir and the geng.

"Pagi semuanya ! dengan aku Naruto dan rekanku Temari, kita akan membuka acara lomba seni dihari sabtu ini dengan lagu dari grup band sekolah kita, Neji And The Band !!!" seru Naruto yang diikuti tepuk tangan

Penonton. Selesai Neji And The Band kini giliran kami, ugh deg-degan banget…. Tapi aku terus berpikir dengan positif. Kami naik ke atas panggung, music pun mulai mengalun. "Hey, Hey, Hey

La, La, La, La, La Hey, Hey, Hey La, La, La, La, La You come from here I come from there You rock out in your room I rock a world premiere We're more alike than Anybody could ever tell(Ever

tell)" aku terus melanjutkan lagu, akhirnya giliran kami pun selesai. Sekarang giliran Nek Lampir and the geng, mereka membawakan lagu paparazzi yang di bawakan Lady GaGa. Music pun

mengalun, mereka pun mulai nari-nari gak jelas kayak orang kesurupan " I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me Papa-Paparazzi Baby there's no other superstar You know that I'll be

your-Papa-Paparazzi" lalala, lagu pun selesai. Mereka turun dari atas panggung. Setelah mereka masih banyaaaaak yang menunjukkan kebolehan mereka dilomba seni, semuanya bagus-bagus, aku

jadi takut kalah, tapi… berpikir positif bahwa kau bisa menang Tenten… batinku. Akhirnya pengumuman pemenag pun dimulai. "Oke semua, kalian menikmatinyakan ? sekarang waktu untuk

penentuan pemenang,". "Dan pemenangnya adalah….. TENTEN AND FRIENDS !!!!" seru Naruto yang diiringi tepuk tangan penonton. Kami bertiga pun berteriak, aku melirik ke arah Sakura,

sepertinya dia sudah menyetujui, hahaha rasain lo Sakura! Kami naik ke atas panggung dan mengangkat piala tersebut tinggi-tinggi, Naruto dan Temari memberi selamat kepada

kami. Lalu kami turun dari panggung. Sakura menghampiri kami dan anehnya mengapa dia memberi selamat kepada kami ? sudah biarkan saja, yang penting… JANJI.

"Ingat janji Sakura ?" tanyaku.

"Iya…" jawabnya sambil tertunduk lesu.

"Ikut aku !" aku mau membuat surprise buat mereka. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi sekolah, Sakura and the geng mengikuti kami dari belakang.

"Yap, kau sudah siap ?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum sinis bersama Ino dan Hinata.

"Siap untuk ap.. " belum selesai dia berbicara kami sudah melemparkan telur busuk ke arah mereka

"TENTEEEEEEEEEEEN !!!!" teriak Sakura dan mengajar kami yang udah lari duluan. "Hahaha…" tawa kami bersama.

Hari ini kami bertiga sleepover di rumah Ino. Kami bersendau gurau dan nonton film. Sebelum kami tidur kami menatap jendela.

"Today is the best day ever" kataku sambil tersenyum. Hinata mengajungkan ibu jarinya. Tiba-tiba ada bintang jatuh. Kami bertiga berharap persahabatan ini akan selalu abadi……


End file.
